Creeper
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Brittany Lynch and her family move to Springwood, Ohio from Cleveland. She doesn't believe in anything out of the ordinary but that ends when a particular terrifying man, Freddy Krueger, comes to haunt her dreams, she's scared for her friends, family, and even herself. She now has to find a plan on how to defeat Freddy. Can she do it?
1. The Drive

*Brittany's POV*

It was quite a sunny day as I drove in my grey 2016 Ford F-150 crew-cab pickup truck, heading for Springwood, Ohio. My iPod was plugged into the car radio, playing September by Daughtry, the type of band that most people think most seventeen-year old girls wouldn't listen to, but more so middle-aged rock music. It gave me a wave of thoughts about missing Cleveland.

It was kind of funny thinking about the memories I had in Cleveland. It was the bigger city that I had known and loved, hilariously enough. Despite this, I never saw myself as a city type of girl.

I've seen the outcomes with a lot of girls named Brittany, and only a sliver of them actually matched me. They ended up being the blonde types that were perky, flirty, and well, kinda over the top. In ways, it was amusing. On the other hand, it made me feel awkward that I wasn't even close to their levels.

I, on the other hand, ended up with curly, dirty blonde hair (which almost looked brown) and green eyes almost at an emerald color. I was possibly one of the more quiet kids in the scene. It was mostly because when I was a kid, most of the kids would call me "witchy Brittany" which never bothered me. Because of this, most people didn't really liked how I looked. I would always let out quiet giggles over their words which only did enough to make me feel like I could strive enough on my own at school.

I was far more artistic and creative. Painting, writing, and singing were my top specialty talents. Academic wise, English was my best subject, even though overall, I was a good student with mostly decent grades.

I didn't believe in the paranormal nor the supernatural nor even anything scary even though I wrote so many stories about anything scary, supernatural, or even fantasy. I was sure none of that even existed.

Hell, I would sit through a horror story or a movie, be scared of them, but still not believe that shit was real. Maybe I was just a little strange to some people. Even my family thought I was a little odd but they knew that was what set me apart from them.

I didn't mind moving to Springwood, although I would miss my friends in Cleveland. Thankfully, I had gotten their numbers days before we moved.

My parents, Elliot and Darla, were already at the new house in Springwood, they had already texted me the address: 1428 Elm Street.

I've watched A Nightmare On Elm Street for far too many times to even further my convincing self that it was all a stupid story. Sure, that shit would scare me but I was sure it was just a story.

I just smirked at the thought as I ran my finger through my hair, another round of thoughts came waving in. Unsurprisingly, it was thoughts about my own hair. Sure, I didn't mind the curls, although, it was a pain in the ass to brush. The blonde was too dark that I even considered a color perm, being brown. Some people found it hard to believe that I was a blonde at all.

The thought amused me, causing me to let out a laugh. Sometimes, I laughed at my own thoughts but I was never questioned over it.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang, which was connected to the truck's Bluetooth. I knew it was Mom so I answered the call through the truck.

Goddamn, thank god for Bluetooth. I always hated answering the phone when I was driving. Holding it to my ear was a hell to the no idea in my mind.

"Hey Mommy," I greeted politely.

"Hey Brittany," she replied. "I just called your twin brother Beau and he said that he's fifteen minutes away. How far away are you from here?"

I quickly checked my GPS while trying to keep my eyes on the road. It read: 17 mins.

"I'm seventeen minutes away," I answered.

I was surprised that I had been driving for quite a while. Not that I was totally complaining about driving for a while. I didn't mind driving for a while, although being in one space for far too long drove me a little crazy.

"Oh that's good," Mom replied. "You're not too far behind from him. He's been dying to see you again."

I just smiled. Beau, my twin brother who was older by fifteen minutes, saw me as someone who he wanted to protect at all costs, mostly because I was teased for looking like a blonde witch, even if I found it funny. I didn't blame him though.

We never fought. We just only had a few disagreements but never once did they get heated. I've heard of cases when siblings actually fought over disagreements but never with me and Beau. We just get along really well, mostly because my parents really did their jobs as parents.

"I'm sure he'll be happy," I replied with a smile.

"I'll go ahead and let you go because I know you're driving," Mom said.

We said our goodbyes before I continued my focus on the road. I was now fifteen minutes away. Oh nice. This was going to be a fun rest of the time driving and I wasn't being sarcastic.

I took a quick glance at myself in the rear view mirror. The ivory color on my skin might have been another reason why I used to be called "witchy Brittany" in my elementary years. It slowly simmered down in middle school and starting in high school, I barely heard that phrase being used against me.

I was quite petite, thinner than the average build, and short, barely five foot one. Some people even questioned how I managed to even get in a truck that's quite big for the average girl my size. I always found that funny.

The entire thought of it made me smirk, even almost to laughing but I refrained from laughing. A lot of my random thoughts made me laugh but my sense of humor was pretty bad.

I just continued down the road, occasionally checking how I was on gas. I was pretty solid because I had filled up the tank before I left.

"Now twelve minutes," I said to myself. "You're almost there, Brittany."


	2. Seeing Him

*Brittany's POV*

I turned onto the street of Elm Street, my eyes surprised. I had already driven into Springwood not too long ago but it felt very different from Cleveland.

I drove more slowly so that I wouldn't miss the house. That would be pretty embarrassing and then I would have to turn around, possibly looking like a fool.

I just laughed quietly at the thought. I sometimes had really random thoughts, not that I hated them.

I shook my thoughts back to reality as I continued to be on the search, driving as slow as possible. Thank god there wasn't another car behind me or else the driver would've been pissed off.

At last, I found the house, 1428 Elm Street. I parked at the side of the house, already seeing three cars parked. One being a fairly new black Ford Expedition, the second one being a bit of an older white Chevy Cruze next to the car, and the one behind the Expedition being a new grey Toyota Tundra.

The house though looked fairly nice. It must've been an older house that probably had some retouchings in some recent years.

"So this is it," I whispered as I shut off the engine.

I pulled out my phone, deciding that it was a good idea to let my family know that I was here. I also realized that I had some boxes in the cab of the truck, thinking if I didn't ask for help, it would've taken me at least three back and forth trips to get them all in. I was already kinda tired so maybe I wouldn't mind taking a bit of a nap.

I tapped on the group text message on my phone between them and myself and went to type a new message.

 _I'm here. Got some stuff in the back and could use some help getting them._

I sent the text, eager for them to come out. I quickly shut off the engine before getting out of the truck.

At the same time, I saw three figures come towards me from the house, all with smiles on their faces. I knew it was my parents and my twin brother.

My mother, an average height and average built woman with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes that were kind and genuine, was the first to hug me.

My father, a thin blonde-haired man was the second to hug me.

Then the last person and who probably hugged me the tightest was my twin brother Beau, a tall average built young man with brown hair.

After I was done hugging him, we all turned to the truck which had boxes in just about every seat. I knew we have a lot of work to do so we went ahead and started working on bringing in the boxes.

—

After we were finished bringing in the boxes from the truck, I was tired, probably from sitting in my truck for a long ass time. Maybe I needed at least an hour nap before unpacking the boxes that I had. I didn't want to risk trying to unpack and then out of nowhere passing out from exhaustion.

I noticed Mom coming up to me. I was sure she was going to ask me something.

"Don't forget to unpack," she said.

I stifled back a yawn even though I was tired. It was quite a long day. Most of the smaller or fragile things, personal stuff we wanted, or just anything we wanted with us ended up being in our cars. My father had run out of room in his car and asked for me to put the rest of his stuff in my truck and I accepted his request. No wonder why I had so much stuff.

We had to wait for the moving truck to get to our old house in Cleveland. Even though it was the summer, I opted for voice lessons to improve my voice because I was going to have an individual voice class so I had practiced singing to pass time. It was fun but exhausting.

"I think I'll take a nap for a little while," I said, hoping she would understand.

She put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to smile. I knew she was quite the tender and loving mother despite my awkward sarcasm at times.

"You deserve it," she said. "You practiced your voice long enough before the movers came. Just let me know if you need anything."

I smiled and nodded just when I saw her walk away. I knew she tried to be the best mother she could even though she worked as a art teacher at a high school. However, she was thankful for Beau to take the role to look out for me because he was fifteen minutes older than me when my mother and my father couldn't.

I shut the door to my room rather quietly, trying not to cause any disturbance.

I turned to my bed and smiled. Maybe I would be able to rebuild my energy after that stuff.

I crawled to the bed, my eyelids becoming heavy. I shut my eyes without thinking.

 **DREAM**

I found myself in my room, however, instead of hearing sounds of people opening boxes and my parents talking, I was met with an eerie silence.

I opened the door to my room, hoping I wasn't alone. Or maybe I was, and that scared me.

However, the most chilling thing to come out of this was when I heard a dark and menacing laugh. I didn't recognize who it was but I was determined to find out who it was.

The hall was flooded with water, up to my ankles. I turned to see the water was rushing to my room and the boxes on the floor were drenched.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe that this was real. It was just a dream, wasn't it? It couldn't be real. It's just as fake as the Boogeyman or Slenderman for that matter.

"How is this for a wet dream?"

That voice that I heard laugh earlier say. I had one thought in my head.

What the fuck? This can't be real!

"No," I told myself even though I noticed my voice trembling. "No, fuck this. This can't be real."

"Keep telling yourself that, Brittany, but you'll regret ever saying that."

"No!" I shouted, still shaking my head.

"How about you turn around and see for yourself, bitch!"

That voice turned hard and I was afraid to turn back to see if I was just hallucinating or something, not that I had serious hallucinations. However, I had to turn back or else I would be hurt by whoever was trying to chase me.

I turned back to see a tall man whose features that left me in utter dread. His skin was horribly burnt. He had on a green and red striped sweater that was torn in a few area including the end of the sleeves, the bottom of the shirt, and some parts of collar area of the sweater. His pants didn't look too damaged and neither did his fedora hat.

However, the most chilling thing about him was... what was that? A glove with blades at the fingers?

I squinted, just to make sure I was seeing it correctly. And sure enough, I was.

The second most chilling about him was... that smile. It was twisted and sinister in nature. It was like he had this deep interest in me, possibly plotting for something terrible, like to kill me or something.

I didn't like it at all. Most importantly, I didn't even want to think about trusting this... man.

The fast beating and hard pounding of my heart told me more than enough. This couldn't be real.

I took a step away from him, hoping he would get out. He didn't, he just took a step closer to me.

I repeated my actions but he gave me the same reply. However, he was laughing, probably amused at my fear.

"Fuck off!" I shouted, my voice was shaking. "You're not real!"

"I'd be careful with your words, Brittany," he replied, pointing his finger-bladed glove to me.

He took my hand, causing my blood to run cold and caused me to shiver from the morbid fear that he gave me.

Even though I was sure he wasn't real, he made this one fucked up dream. The way he stared at me, like he was hungry for my presence. There was no way in hell I would trust him, much like I would say to anything else that showed up in my nightmares in the past.

He carefully traced his bladed finger on my arm, causing me to close my eyes, preparing for some possible pain to follow. Much to my surprise, it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see him again.

Now the questions came in. I wanted to know why this fucker was coming to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, still hearing my voice shake.

The man just smiled and laughed as examined me carefully. I was scared to find out that this ass was likely a pervert.

"Oh, the name is Freddy Krueger," he said, still examining me. "And you, you look beautiful."

I looked away, not wanting to find out his intentions. It was all just fucked up, a fucked up dream.

"Oh, Brittany," he sneered. "You will regret saying that I am not real. Because of that, I think it's time for my act, bitch!"

A sharp, stinging pain interrupted my thoughts as I didn't hold back a gasp. The pain gradually grew worse as I screamed, trying to struggle away from Freddy.

I turned back to see a large cut had been formed, thanks to Freddy. Fresh blood was oozing out of the wound. I screamed again, the pain was almost unbearable.

 **END OF DREAM**

I woke up sweating, panting, and shaking uncontrollably with one question in my head.

What the hell happened?

I looked out my window to notice that there was still some light outside. Oh thank gosh.

I checked my right arm to see if it wasn't cut and bleeding. However, much to my surprise and shock, the wound was there and blood was coming out.

"Oh no!" I cried.

At the same time, I heard heavy footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer. It wasn't long before the door to my room opened and I saw that Beau was there. He looked horrified.

"Are you okay, Britt?" he asked. "I heard you screaming."

He looked down to notice the wound on my arm. I knew his concern would grow.

"And how did you get that cut? You're bleeding!"

"I...I had a nightmare," I whispered.

He rushed to my side then looked at the wound on my arm. His eyes went wide with concern and even fear.

Despite his concerns, I had a lot more questions. One in particular that I wanted to know.

Who was Freddy Krueger?


	3. Twin Comfort

*Beau's POV*

I had just finished patching up Brittany but everything had my mind racing. I was curious about what her nightmare was and everything.

Normally, I knew she wasn't very prone to nightmares, mostly because she thought of that as mostly bogus and often laughed off at them if she did. But this time, she didn't laugh off at whatever nightmare that she had.

I didn't notice it before but I noticed that she looked more pale than usual, eyes wide with shock, and she was hugging her knees and shaking her head.

I walked up to her side to ask her exactly what happened in her nightmare. I didn't even bother asking her earlier when I was patching her up because I was more concerned with making sure her wound got patched up. Seeing her wounded earlier scared me.

"Tell me about your nightmare," I said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

She turned to me.

"It was some creep that was all burnt and scarred wearing a red and green striped sweater, a fedora hat, and a glove with blades," she said, her voice was quiet with a hint of disbelief in her tone. "He was taunting me just because I don't believe in anything out of the ordinary. He says his name is Freddy Krueger."

She looked down at where I had bandaged her cuts earlier and I could see a very slight hint of sadness in her eyes. It was like it was hard for her to accept that what she had seen was real or something.

"He also gave me the cuts," she finished.

My eyes went wide in shock as I was only able to utter one word at what I had just heard.

"Shit!" I hissed as I wrapped my arms around my twin sister comfortingly. "Why does this have to happen to you?"

She shrugged then leaned her head against my shoulder. I just hugged her tighter.

Normally, she would rarely do such a thing after a nightmare but this time, this nightmare might have done enough damage to her mind. I could already tell that it was. It wasn't just me caring for her, it was also a twin thing.

"Beau, you do realize that you're the best brother ever even though you might be an ass at times," Brittany said, quietly laughing. "And even though I might be an ass."

I just gave a quiet chuckle. I had heard this all too many times, even though I was her only brother and she was my only sister.

"You want me to stay with you until you sleep?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, dude," she replied, tucking herself in her covers. "That would help. I don't want to see that asshat again."

I just smiled as I watched my twin sister try to make herself comfortable.

"Just sleep tight, sis," I whispered. "If you need anything, holler me over."

I kissed her on the forehead just when she was trying to close her eyes to go to sleep. I just stayed there with her until I was positive that she was fully asleep.

It was five minutes before she could be able to sleep. After that, I quietly stepped out of her room, hoping to not make a sound to wake her up.

In the back of my mind, I was worried that this Freddy Krueger guy would show up tonight. Regardless, I was going to break the news to my parents.


	4. Tell

*Beau's POV*

Brittany's nightmare had left me in shock. Something about a burnt man with blades as fingers, a red and green sweater, and a hat. This left me in serious questioning.

I shook my head as I headed downstairs to see my parents in the living room, deep in conversation. I felt intensely conflicted for two reasons. I didn't want to disturb them from their conversation but at the same time, it was urgent that I needed to tell them.

I then decided to hold back, letting them talk until they looked like they were finished. I made sure that I kept as quiet as possible when I heard their conversation.

"Springwood definitely seems nice, Elliot. A bit more quiet."

"What about the kids, Darla?"

"I've already got them enrolled in Springwood High School. You know, I always plan these types of things behind."

"I think the kids will like it here and they'll like the school, that's for sure."

I suddenly heard quiet footsteps sounding like they were coming down. Startled, I turned back to see Brittany who looked wide awake, cocking her head curiously.

"Dude, what happened?" she asked. "You jumped or something."

"I thought it was a ghost," I replied, trying to sound convincing.

Brittany just smirked.

"You scared of me coming down the stairs all the sudden?" she teased, giggling quietly.

"Shut up," I said but I couldn't hold myself from laughing.

I eventually calmed down when I realized something.

"I thought you were asleep," I hissed.

"I was only pretending to be so that Mom and Dad wouldn't think that you're crazy when you haven't even had this happen to you yet," she replied.

I nodded, understanding everything that she said and to be honest, I didn't blame her. We became silent again, wondering if Mom and Dad were still talking to each other.

They weren't. Instead, Mom looked up to see us at the stairs.

"Oh, hi," she said with a smile on her face. "Anything up?"

"Some creepy ass dream," Brittany replied, shuddering. "It was a man that was pretty burnt up and scarred. He has a red and green striped sweater, a hat, and the most unsettling thing about him was that he has blades on his glove. It's not like Wolverine or anything like that. And... it's like the dream is real or something. He gave me a cut. Beau had to patch me up earlier because of it."

Mom just looked down, deep in thought for a moment.

She then looked back up at Brittany, eyes wide with concern.

"This is startling," she said.

Dad looked up too, looking equally as concerned as Mom. At that moment, I was positive that he was going to say something about what Brittany had said about her dream.


	5. Description On Canvas

*Third Person POV*

The next thing to happen was most surprising. Before her father could speak, Brittany ran upstairs in what seemed to be a hurrying manner. She had _that_ face nagging on her mind, but she felt much more comfortable showing her twin and her parents what she meant rather than tell them.

Beau turned back to his parents, sighing.

"I'll see what she's up to," he said before turning to head upstairs.

He found Brittany in her room, sitting at her desk. She had a sheet of paper, a regular pencil, and a few colored pencils in front of her. Beau didn't even know what was going on, but he decided to ask before assuming things.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" he hissed.

His twin picked up her pencil then turned to him.

"It's easier to have Mom and Dad see what _he_ looks like," she said then turned back to the paper.

"Alright, I'll let you be," Beau said, turning to leave then head back downstairs.

It still ached him that Brittany somehow ended up with a nightmare, and now she was possibly drawing about the guy she saw. He had so much on his mind about this.

Beau was even sure that he didn't believe in the freaking shit out there. Even with how many times he had watched A Nightmare on Elm Street and even scaring the living shit out of himself, he was positive that it was some fake stuff.

However, since seeing those mysterious wounds on his twin's arm, he was becoming somewhat skeptical. Usually, he would take his sister's word when she would tell him something, but something about what she said also left him in dead confusion. He thought long and hard about this whole situation.

"Don't believe it until you see for yourself," he told himself. "Don't tell Brittany that she's crazy though."

He turned to his parents to tell them what he saw earlier.

"Britt will show you later," he said quietly. "She's drawing something."

Both his parents nodded as Beau leaned against the wall, still wondering about what his twin told him earlier. He was sure that she only had a bad dream. That guy can't be real. He came from that movie that Beau and Brittany loved to watch.

Beau still found it funny that Brittany liked A Nightmare on Elm Street more than he did. He knew it was because she liked horror stuff and that the concept interested her more than him. However, he found it funnier that she was much more keen to take a more artistic and creative approach to these things rather than usually be the one to talk. That was easily one of the biggest differences between him and Brittany.

Keeping a good hold on her pencil, Brittany traced it against the paper, the image of the guy still fresh in her head. Drawinghim had been one of the scariest tasks she had ever done, maybe more than encountering him, herself. She very much wanted to believe that he damn well wasn't real, but the dream and the wounds she suffered were telling her otherwise.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered as she continued drawing his features with absolute detail.

Brittany refused to acknowledge his name. _He_ wasn't real. He just came from a horror movie she enjoyed a lot. Some stupid fairy tale, right? That's what Brittany wanted to believe.

Still, she kept surprising herself as her drawing of _him_ was looking more and more realistic. Usually, she took her time with making such a realistic drawing. This time, it was different. She was quicker than usual and before she knew it, she had finished with the drawing with her pencil and had now moved on to her few colored pencils she had in front of her.

Brittany had taken out red, green, orange, peach, and brown colored pencils from her pack she usually kept in her drawer on her desk. Now, she was coloring _his_ features. _He_ was looking alot more realistic which was the part that scared the blonde-haired twin. She didn't show her fear though.

Instead, Brittany kept her steady concentration. The more concentrated she was, the more alert she was becoming after her nap that turned hellish. If she heard any sound, she would jump a bit, expecting it to be... _him._ However, she kept convincing herself that _he_ wasn't real.

Much to her surprise, Brittany found the coloring part of making this drawing going much faster than she originally anticipated. With each stroke she made with her colored pencils, she continuously tried to convince herself the man in the drawing was just some stupid figment of her imagination.

After she finished the whole drawing, a bang blared in the house. Brittany jumped in surprise, now wondering where the heck the sound came from.

"Crap!"

Brittany knew that voice. She walked out of the room and walked to the stairs, where she saw Beau lying on them. She swallowed hard to force back a laugh that was threatening to come out.

"Let me guess," she began. "You tripped?"

Her twin nodded.

"Congrats for scaring the hell out of me," smirked Brittany.

Beau looked down, unable to stifle back a weak chuckle. He never meant to scare his sister. However, there was something he wanted to ask her.

"Are you going to laugh at me?" he asked.

His twin sister was silent for a moment, still trying to force herself to not burst out laughing. Watching her brother in this predicament had been oddly funny to her, though she never bothered to think about why. Despite her lack of humor, she still laughed at random intervals, though she was trying her best not to, for fear that she would end up starting a fight.

"I was, but decided not to," she answered. "I had just finished drawing _him_ when I heard like a bang or something like that. Figured I'd check what's up."

Beau helped himself back up on his own feet then gave Brittany wink. The twins laughed before Brittany retreated to her room to get her finished drawing.

Beau took a quick glance at the drawing before Brittany headed downstairs with him following her.

"Holy crap," he said. "That's actually pretty realistic."

"Thanks," smiled Brittany.

The twins were downstairs, and Brittany placed her drawing at the table. The twins' parents, Darla and Elliot turned to give one long good look at it. They both raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Who's this, Brit?" asked Darla. "This drawing looks pretty realistic."

Brittany hated having to bring herself to mention _his_ name. All it did was bring her memories from that nightmare she had earlier, but she refused to lie to her parents.

"It's Freddy Krueger from that movie Beau and I like to watch, Mom," she answered. "He was in my dream earlier. Kept saying he's real, but I'm not buying it. And that's the first time I've had a nightmare about him. I usually don't."

Elliot and Darla turned to their daughter, concern written on their faces. They both pondered on what to say until Darla spoke.

"Maybe it's just a nightmare," she said.

"That's what I think too," replied Brittany. "But this next part gets even weirder."

She gestured to her bandaged right arm.

"He gave me a cut," she continued. "I remember waking up, thinking it wasn't real. I checked my arm to see that the wound is real. Beau had to bandage it up."

"You gave us a good description of him on a canvas, and now we're dealing with crazy stuff," said Elliot.

Brittany nodded, still dumbfounded by her predicament earlier. She turned to Beau, who was equally as dumbfounded as she was.

"I think I'll take a nap," Beau said after a long moment, then he turned to head upstairs.

"Wait for that to end well!" replied Brittany sarcastically.

Beau laughed as he was now upstairs. He headed to his room then laid down on his recently put-together bed. He expected either a good dream or a dreamless sleep. However, he would learn that he would get an entirely different result.

 **...**

 **Hey guys! I'm gonna write this in third person from now on. I'm doing it for Faith's Nightmare, the fifth book in the Silent Darkness series, and maybe a few other stories.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I had originally planned to write this in first person, but now, I've decided against it. Also, I was kind of blank on how to write the scene of Brittany drawing Freddy Krueger. Hopefully, the next chapter should come in sooner. Just stay tuned for it.**

 **Thanks for bearing with me guys!**


	6. Beau's Nightmare

_SCREEEEEE!_

The sound made Beau jolt up from his bed in surprise. He wasn't sure where the sound came from, but he wasn't sure if he was keen on finding out such a thing. He didn't mind being curious, but he remembered learning from his parents that being too curious usually wouldn't end well.

As quietly as he could, he climbed out of his bed to see what was going on, his suspicions ringing at an all-time high. He was silent, refusing to speak.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEE!_

The brunette twin slowly walked to the front door of his bedroom, expecting to enter the hall of the new house he was living in. He also expected to hear his parents and his twin sister unpacking.

When he opened the door, he got an entirely different sight. There were several pipes and a catwalk in between the pipes, steam was hissing from some of the pipes, and the area was boiling hot. Clammy moisture began to pour down his face.

"Jesus! It's hot!" he hissed.

"Not a fan of this heat, huh Beau?"

He jumped in surprise when he heard the unfamiliar voice. The more his curiosity continued, the more suspicious he became. He wanted to continue forward out of his own damn curiosity, but something in the front of his mind told him that he should get out of here.

He turned behind him, hoping to find the door that would lead him back to his room. Much to his frustration and dismay, it was just a huge chunk of wall and no sign of a door. In that moment, he knew he was practically stuck.

"God dammit!" he yelled.

Thinking quickly, he ran out of the area, his footsteps being heavy on the catwalk. At the same time, he tried to be careful to not run into anything, though his increasing fear was washing over him like a huge tidal current.

"Bah! Watch your language, Beaufort!"

The brunette twin would've stopped in place at hearing his real name be called out. However, the voice was nothing like his parents, this one had a more haunting, husky-like edge to it. It was not a pleasant type of voice, which then made full clear to him that he should keep going and find a way to get the heck out of here.

His breathing accelerated as he kept running and sweat was beginning to pour from his face from the combination of the intense heat, the fear, and the now incredulous exertion he was putting on himself. He was usually never this scared, but this time was different. He usually wasn't too prone to nightmares, or at least ones like this one, but this nightmare was different.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Beau jumped at the sound, this one louder than the past few scree-like sounds of metal scratching metal. The sound alone was unpleasant to Beau's ears, and he wished he could unhear it. Unfortunately, he couldn't, and the sound was slowly beginning to wear on his mental state.

All he could think about was to get out of this place. It still bewildered him at the least over from being in his room to end up in that boiler room. He just ran as fast as he could, his footsteps were loud on the catwalk, but that was the least of his worries.

 _How the hell do I get out of here?_ he thought.

He didn't know what to think and it scared him to think that maybe his twin had a similar dream earlier when she had her nap. However, he told himself not tocome to drastic conclusions, as he still wasn't entirely sure where the heck he was. He was still focused on trying to find a way out of here.

"Hello, Beaufort."

The teen in question stopped at that moment, sweating and out of breath from running. He turned to see what he found to be one of the most horrific sights he had ever seen in his life.

The figure standing in front of him had hideous burns and scars on his face and the sight made Beau sick to his stomach. The figure wore a brown fedora hat with the brim tilted down, as if the shadow were to cast over his ghastly face, a red and green striped sweater, and brown pants that looked dingy and dirty.

However, there were two things the figure wore that scared Beau more than anything else. The first thing was the finger blades on his right hand that looked sharp as knives. The last thing he wore was an evil smile, causing a chill to run up and down Beau's spine.

"Oooh, more fresh meat," he purred, one bladed ginger very lightly touching the brunette twin's face. "First Brittany, now you. I wonder who I might have fun with."

Beau didn't answer, but his mouth hung open in horror when he took a closer look at the figure. He remembered Brittany showing a picture she drew of him earlier; Freddy Krueger was what she said his name was. The realization was enough to hit Beau in the face.

"My first round of fresh meat is twins," said Freddy. "Perhaps it is _twintastic_ , right?"

Once again, the teen refused to answer. Fear and anger rushed through his veins as he tried to think quickly on what to do next. He felt fear because of how sickeningly horrifying the figure looked. He felt anger because he was looking at the man who attacked his twin.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" mocked Freddy. "I can certainly arrange that."

Beau tried to muster up as much courage as he could to stand up to this man. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to get hurt, especially his twin.

"No, you won't," he said severely and as bravely as he could. "You attacked my sister, and now you're after me. Why the hell are you after us?"

Freddy didn't answer right away, but he did let out a chuckle, amused by the teen's words. He gave him a slow wave, as if to taunt him, but the latter wasn't amused one bit.

"You and Brittany must love watching me go after Nancy, Jesse, Kristen, Alice, and even Lori," said Freddy at last. "You watched it recently before making your way here after I was forgotten for years."

Beau shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't take this as real and he refused to. He was certain that Freddy was fake, a fairytale told in a movie. However, Freddy was here, standing in front of Beau with eyes glinting with interest.

"But, you're fake," protested Beau. "This can't be real. You're not real."

The man chuckled again at these words. It had been just minutes ago when he heard the same words from the blonde-haired girl. Now he was certain there was a bit of a running theme going on. Twins, saying almost the same thing.

"Brittany said the same thing," he said, taking a step closer to Beau. "Too bad she learned the hard way. You're about to as well."

Beau barely had time to react when he looked down to see the blade trace its way down the skin of his arm, a cut was beginning to form, and blood was oozing out of the wound. Beau clenched his teeth to prevent himself from making a sound even though the pain was almost agonizing.

Freddy laughed.

Thinking quickly, Beau kicked Freddy in the groin to try to keep him at bay. Freddy fell back on the catwalk, and Beau nearly fell back, but he successfully caught himself by using one of the nearby pipes to put his arm on. Unfortunately, he realized that maybe he was better off falling on the catwalk as he heard a hiss of steam, followed by an agonizing burning pain on his arm, and at that moment, he couldn't hold back his scream of agony.

Beau jolted up awake, realizing he was back in his own room instead of the boiler room. He later noticed the many boxes that were scattered in his room, realizing he had a lot of unpacking to do. An idea came to his head that maybe he could stay up late unpacking since the nightmare he had earlier spooked him enough that sleep was the last thing he wanted to consider.

He looked down at his arms, eyes wide with shock. His right arm bore a long, deep cut with blood pouring out, the same one he saw in his dream. His left arm bore a burn, almost a little too easy to notice it standing out against his skin.

"Oh damn," he muttered. "This, and I saw the same guy that Brittany saw."

He was about to get out of his bed when he saw Brittany standing by the front door, eyes wide with worry. He groaned, wondering if she heard him scream in his sleep.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I heard you screaming." Her voice was quiet and solemn.

He frowned a bit, noticing that she was acting a little different. Usually when she would come to his room, she would first poke some fun at him before legitimately talking to him. This time, she looked almost frightened and the quiet, solemn tone in her voice had replaced her usual partial joking-like tone. It was obvious to him that something was wrong.

"You mind coming in here for a second?" he asked.

Instead of waiting a few moments before coming in like she usually did, she immediately came in then took a seat on his bed, in front of him. They hadn't even lived here for a day, but the blonde-haired twin was already acting strange, like she was frightened of or for something.

"Brittany," began Beau. "I need to tell you something."

His sister gave him her full attention, but her expression didn't change. He took a deep breath, prepared to tell her exactly what he wanted to tell her.

"I saw the same guy you saw in your dream; he was in my dream."

When Brittany had no initial response, Beau held his arms out to show her the wounds he suffered from his dream. She gave each wound a good look, eyes widening in shock.

"Damn," she said at last. "I guess we have to figure out who this guy is and how to defeat him."

Beau nodded in agreement. The twins knew that they had no time to get used to and acquainted with this town, it was time to uncover the mystery of Freddy Krueger.


	7. A Lot On Hand

"I'll patch your wounds before we start looking up this Freddy Krueger guy," said Brittany, though her voice was much more solemn and her voice sounded hoarse.

Her twin shook his head, taking one glance at the wound he received from his nightmare earlier. It didn't look as bad as he thought it could've been, at least from when he last looked at it. He glanced at the burn mark on his other arm, maybe a little ice but nothing over the top, something he could fix himself.

"You don't have to, sis," he reassured her. "I'll fix it myself. Besides, you're acting a little different and worrying you anymore at the moment isn't good for you."

Brittany's expression didn't change, still unconvinced about him fixing himself, though she figured it was because he was the older twin who would much rather fix himself than have her fix him. She looked down for a moment, a dull headache was beginning to build up, not that it was enough to leave her more than just a little sad. She looked up at him again, still an unchanging expression.

"You're strong-willed, but stubborn at times, you dork," she joked, but her tone lost its sarcastic touch, instead replaced with a sliver, but noticeable agony.

Beau knew she was joking, but he furrowed his brow with worry when he heard the tone in her voice. He could already tell that the whole thing with Freddy might have taken a toll on her as it almost altered her usual sarcastic tones when she was joking. Her expression was still the same agonized look that scared him, but he knew that it was best to try to comfort her.

"I really mean it," he insisted. "I'll take care of these myself." He gestured to his burn and his wound. "After that, we can look a little into this Freddy stuff."

His twin nodded, completely understanding him, though she was certain that he was a little stubborn for him deciding that he could take care of himself instead of having her help him. She was a little hurt, but she let it slide, as she headed back to her room. With every footstep she took, her headache seemed to get worse.

When she finally sat down on her bed after picking up one of the many scattered boxes in her room, her head was pounding to the point that it threatened her to go to sleep to try to relieve it. She refused, having no desire to see the horrible man she saw in her dream. All she wanted to do was to do a little unpacking to pass time until Beau was finished patching himself up.

After finishing with unpacking the first box and placing the contents in it in the places she wanted them to be, the blonde twin was about to pick up another box when her headache got worse. She dropped down to her knees then buried her head in her hands, trying to find any relief but it was no use. At that point, she was almost convinced that she maybe almost had a migraine or something.

However, she found it weird because she usually never got headaches this bad, at least not to the point that it had her whimpering silently. She didn't consider herself to be emotional because she always had a weird knack of humor, but she was certain that the Freddy situation had affected her more severely than she thought, even though she only had one encounter with him. It didn't make sense at all to her.

Why did she have to be the one to suffer from it? Why would Freddy want to be so hellbent in attacking her and her brother? What did it mean?

No answer was given as she sat down on the floor, hugging her knees close to her, then buried her head in her knees. At the same time, a brutal searing pain hit her in her chest, sending a lump to build up in her throat, threatening her to cry. Of course it was her damn headache that was enough to make her sad, and her damn headache was all because of the Freddy situation.

— — — — —

Beau had just finished patching up his scratch and now was holding an ice pack on his burnt skin for a few moments to try to soothe it. It was relieving to say the least and at least he would be fixed and then Brittany wouldn't have to be on his ass for trying to ask him if she could help him. Sometimes, he found her to be a little too caring when she wasn't joking or being sarcastic.

After another fifteen seconds, he decided that the burn on his arm was soothed enough, so he headed downstairs to the kitchen to place the ice pack in the freezer before heading back upstairs. He was just about to head to his room to get his phone when he heard quiet crying. He frowned when he heard the sound, certain that it came from his sister, who usually wasn't prone to crying often.

When he walked to the front door, he saw his twin curled up in a ball and her shoulders were shaking. He could also hear the quiet but noticeable crying was indeed coming from her. His heart hurt for her and leaving her alone in this state would be the last thing he would want to do.

Instead, he walked into her room then took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her, attempting to comfort her. She looked up at him, taking notice of his comfort, giving him a small and sad smile, then silently thanking him for it. It was times like this that he was the best brother ever and no one could say otherwise. Her headache was still there, but she didn't want to acknowledge it, she wanted to acknowledge her brother's comfort.

"I guess this whole thing took a toll on you, huh?" asked Beau suddenly.

"You're not wrong," replied Brittany. "But, what about you? Are you fine?"

He almost hadn't expected her to ask this, and it seemed a little wrong for her to ask him. He saw her walk into his room after he woke up from his nightmare earlier, an expression of fear and agony, something he found to be rather foreign. However, it didn't stop there. He just walked into her room a few moments ago, seeing her curled up and crying silently. Even in times when she was in her vulnerable moments which wasn't often, she would still ask him if he was fine, given that she cared for him. Despite that he found it strange that she asked him such a question, leaving her without an answer wouldn't put her at ease.

"I'm fine, Britt," he reassured her. "But...you're not. Headache?"

She nodded, but even her pain didn't mean she wanted to call it a night. She was determined to find out the stuff on Freddy, the man who attacked her and her brother in their dreams.

"But, I want to get a head start on finding stuff on Freddy," she added. "I don't want to delay anything, especially if he's capable of pulling this shit off." She gestured to her wounds then Beau's wounds.

He said nothing at first, thinking that maybe his twin wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to do any research on the guy she saw in her dream. However, he took notice that there was a sliver bit of a determined twinkle in her eye. He sighed before speaking again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned for her.

"I am," she replied, her voice quiet but firm.

Despite her pounding headache, she didn't want to slow down so she took her phone from her already set up nightstand then opened up Safari. She opened a new tab then went to Google, deciding it would give the best results. She typed Freddy Krueger on the search engine, hoping for any results, especially credible ones.

After the page loaded, she saw the first page to be a Wikipedia page, but she shook her head before scrolling down. Wikipedia was one site she could only look at for maybe a few seconds before disregarding its existence for days.

After scrolling passed another five links that Brittany decided didn't work, she found one, a Fandom page. She tapped the link then waited for a little bit for the page to load. She and her twin were silent for a moment as the page lagged for a bit. After that, the page was officially on, allowing for Brittany to scroll through it.

"Damn thing took a bit," she hissed, more so to herself than to Beau.

Beau chuckled a little bit at his twin's little rant, but she turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face. He stopped laughing, noticing her expression.

"Sorry," he said meekly. "I just found your rant funny."

She softened her expression, a sad smile replacing the annoyed look on her face. He gently stroked her hair, occasionally playing with her curls, a habit he'd done for nearly fifteen years. Even though they were twins, he had grown accustomed to being the big brother type, being fifteen minutes older than her.

The blonde turned back to her phone then was now trying to skim through the incredibly long article. However, her headache was making it almost impossible for her to focus. Despite that, she was trying as hard as she could to push passed it all while trying to think of a terrible joke in her head.

However, Beau could see that pain was etched in his sister's eyes. Deciding that maybe it was best to give her a break, given that even though she left at the same time that he did but was stuck in traffic for an hour, he gestured to her to give him her phone. She saw his gesture from the corner of her eye then gave him her phone, a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit," suggested Beau. "I can be beside you to keep you company."

Brittany's smile widened by only a sliver despite her pain. She wanted to smile wider, but her head was killing her. She figured that maybe she was still tired from the long drive, but after her dream earlier, she wasn't feeling keen to fall asleep. However, she was grateful for her brother's company.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You may be a pain in the ass in times, but you're a great brother. I try to hide my pain, but you knock my head back to reality."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

She got on her bed then laid her head on the pillow. He took a seat beside her, keeping hold of her phone. He began to scroll through where she left off, trying to find any highlights he could summarize.

However, the first few lines managed to catch him by surprise. He almost dropped Brittany's phone in surprise.

His twin turned to him, baffled when she saw his expression.

"What?" she asked.

He knew exactly what he had to mention, and he knew that what he found could make their own mission more complicated than either twin expected it to be.


End file.
